Let me shine
by Penelope Silver Eyes
Summary: Varias historias se combinan, mientras los personajes se cruzan pero no se conocen. La fama y la fortuna un dia se te vuelven en contra, pero una vez metido en el mundo del estrellato de Hollywood, es imposible salir. Historia de HoneyLips1003, C. y yo.


Miraba con un poco de susto fuera de su ventana polarizada los flashes de las cámaras. Estaba acostumbrada a que su llegada a todos lados fuera un suceso, pero siempre sentía un pequeño revoltijo en el estómago cada vez que llegaba a algún lugar donde la estaban esperando. Siempre había riesgo de algún escándalo, alguna foto mal tomada. Siempre había riesgo de que ella terminara afectada. Pero esta vez, estaba particularmente asustada.

No era la primera vez que iba a New York. Aunque sólo tenía veintidós años, llevaba haciendo películas desde los trece, y hacía un par de años le había tocado filmar en Brooklyn. Era la ciudad más adorada, más glamorosa y más popular del mundo.

Ella la odiaba.

Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los Estados Unidos. Odiaba Queens, Manhattan y Staten Island. Odiaba la estatua de la libertad, odiaba que el estatus social fuera lo más importante para la gente, odiaba que todo se tratara de marcas, precios y zonas de vivienda. De dinero. Y no es que a ella le faltara.

- ¿Vamos, Emily? – le preguntó Remus, desde el asiento del conductor. Ella agitó su cabellera castaña, y se colocó los anteojos de sol, antes de asentir indiferentemente con la cabeza. Remus asintió en respuesta, acomodándose el sombrero y los anteojos oscuros, y se bajó del auto, para estar en una milésima de segundo abriendo la puerta de Emily. Ella apoyó primero su brillante taco gris en el suelo, antes de tomarle la mano y dejarse cubrir por sus brazos. Los flashes la encandilaban, incluso con los lentes.

- ¿Dónde está Kim? – le preguntó a los gritos, por encima del barullo que armaban los fotógrafos, haciéndose paso entre ellos, y pisando ocasionalmente a alguno con sus tacones aguja que la hacían verse demasiado alta, tan alta como Remus.

- Viene en el auto de atrás, Emily, no te preocupes – Remus la condujo tan perfecta y ordenadamente como hacia siempre hasta la puerta del Waldorf Astoria, donde la esperaban cinco botones para ayudarla a entrar, mientras otros tres se ocupaban de su equipaje, aún en al limusina. Al encontrarse protegida de los acosadores, agitó de nuevo su melena, y se quitó los anteojos con elegancia. Examinó, por tercera vez en su vida, el enorme vestíbulo del hotel más prestigioso de Manhattan.

- Bienvenida al Hotel Waldorf Astoria, señorita Lewis – le deseó uno de los hombres que la esperaba adentro. También estaba acostumbrada a que su llegada a todos lados fuera acompañada por un show. Las buenas impresiones eran demasiado importantes frente a alguien como ella. Asintió, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor - ¿Desea tomar algo en nuestro bar primero, o que la guiemos hasta su suite?

- La señorita Lewis desearía que la llevaran a su suite lo antes posible – Emily se giró al oír la voz de James detrás de ella. Acababa de entrar, quitándose sus anteojos de sol Gucci, solo por el placer de mostrarse a si mismo, con su sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su rostro habitual y su cabello oscuro despeinado. Emily puso los ojos en blanco, mientras otros tres hombres la guiaban a su habitación, siempre seguida por Remus y su equipaje. Los huéspedes a su alrededor, por más que todos fueran conocidos millonarios o empresarios indiferentes, la miraban con la boca abierta. _Es que soy muy sexy_, se divertía ella pensando, aunque era muy consciente de que la gente famosa atraía la curiosidad de la gente normal, por más que supieran que ellos eran tan solo seres humanos como ellos. No más, no menos.

- Ni que yo no pudiera hablar sola, James – le recriminó ella a su manager, apenas este cerró la puerta de su suite, despidiéndose de los botones, quienes insistían en satisfacer sus necesidades. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la enorme suite con cocina, salón, dos baños y una enorme habitación con vista a la Park Avenue.

- Tienes una voz hermosa, Emily – le contestó James irónicamente, quitándose sus zapatos Jimmy Choo y tirándose sobre el sofá. – Pero mejor la guardas para la película, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer dentro de dos semanas, en los Golden Globes? ¿Taparme la boca con cinta?

- James, deja que Emily hable… - sonrió Remus. Siempre le divertían esas peleas ridículas entre la actriz y su manager. – No le hace bien quedarse callada, luego tiene la voz ronca.

- No tienes derecho a opinar, eres solo el guardaespaldas – le recriminó James, casi seriamente – Pero tienes razón. Emily, habla todo lo que quieras.

Emily resopló, quitándose los tacones que le mataban los pies y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. New York no la dejaba con el mejor humor para tener charlas de negocios con su manager, o para oír las ironías de Remus. Pero no llegó ni a abrir las puertas, porque comenzó a oír ligeramente un ruido en la puerta de la suite, como si alguien intentara abrirla sin éxito. Al instante, la puerta se abrió de repente, y se oyó un evidente quejido, y Emily se giró, para ver a Kim colgada de la manija de la puerta, con expresión confundida y tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Culpa de la puerta! – gritó Kim frente a la burlona expresión de Remus, al verla tirada en el suelo - ¡No me abría, y abrió justo cuando estaba enojada y abrí muy fuerte! Estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi.

- ¡Kim! – gritó Emily, corriendo a abrazarla - ¡Te extrañé!

Kim se rió con fuerza, devolviéndole el abrazo, levantándose del suelo.

- Nos vimos en el aeropuerto, Emily. Eso fue hace… cuarenta y cinco minutos.

- No importa, New York me pone de mal humor y no estabas ahí para ayudarme. Odio New York. Me parece la ciudad más superficial del mundo. Es genial para pasear, y todo, es hermosa, pero ¿la gente? Es de lo peor.

- Deja de quejarte un poco, Emily – le recriminó James, saliendo de la cocina y abriendo una lata de coca cola. – Vas a filmar una película digna de Oscar. Woody Allen, cariño.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco. Kim le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo, y tiró de su brazo para guiarla hacia el dormitorio.

- ¡Emily Lewis llegando al Waldorf Astoria, en vivo por E! Entertainment! – decía la periodista pelirroja, mirando hacia las cámaras con la sonrisa abrochada a sus mejillas – Su nueva película parece ser el nuevo boom que todos estábamos esperando. Woody Allen parece haber encontrado su nueva figura femenina, ¿será eso un sig…?

Camille oyó el ruido de la puerta y apagó la televisión, para continuar concentrada en cortar los palmitos en redondeles exactamente iguales.

- Mm, esto huele bien – se oyó la voz de Sirius caminando por la cocina, y de repente sintió un beso en el cuello, y lo tuvo sentado frente a ella, en el pequeño banco negro reservado para invitados especiales.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces en mi cocina? – le preguntó ella con media sonrisa, aprovechando para tirar los camarones sobre la sartén aceitada. - ¿No me ibas a esperar afuera? ¿No me pagaste como millones de dólares para que cierre el restaurant especialmente para ti?

- Me gusta ver como cocinas, te ves muy sensual – Sirius le guiñó un ojo, apoyándose sobre su mano izquierda. Camille puso los ojos en blanco, y resopló. – Lo que no entiendo…es porqué, si el restaurant es tuyo, no contratas un cocinero. Ni que no tengas dinero para hacerlo.

- Porque si yo estudié hotelería fue solo por mi amor a la cocina – le explicó ella, sin mirarlo, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en la cocción de los camarones – Además, tú dejarías de venir a cenar a Paris.

- Si me tomo un avión privado desde Londres sólo para venir a cenar, es sólo por ti, cariño. – Sirius tomó un pedazo de palmito, lo examinó detenidamente, y se lo llevó a la boca - ¿Qué hacías antes de que yo llegara?

- Miraba a Lily Evans en E! – ella se encogió de hombros, acomodándose el delantal blanco y agitando su melena oscura – Es increíble como una mujer puede interesarse tanto por la vida de los demás. Aunque me cae bien, debo confesarte. Una vez vino a comer a mi restaurant.

- Quién no vino a comer a tu restaurant… - Sirius se llevó otro palmito a la boca, y al tragar, sonrió provocativamente – ¡Si cuando yo vine por primera vez me enamoré al instante!

- Fue una sola noche de sexo, y yo estaba muy borracha – se defendió ella, sonrojándose, sacando los camarones de la sartén y comenzando a ordenarlos en el plato que le iba a dar a Sirius. Echó un vistazo a la cocina: estaba todo perfectamente ordenado. Había mantenido a los empleados trabajando toda la tarde especialmente para ese momento. No era que a Sirius le importaran demasiado las apariencias: de todos modos, tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar. Era un hombre inteligente, el cual no se fijaba en la opinión de los demás sobre si mismo, y hacía exactamente lo que él tenía ganas. De esos hombres a los que no les importa si la cocina se ve bien o si está desordenada, con tal de tener algo bueno de comer. Pero como todo hombre rico, exigía lo mejor, y obtenía siempre todo lo que deseaba. Y nada le era negado. Por eso era un cliente tan importante: porque tenía fama y fortuna, como el dueño de una productora, un canal de televisión y una discográfica que era.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas.

- Hablaba de la comida, Cam – Camille se puso más roja que los tomates que yacían sobre las alacenas – Pero ya que sacas el tema, no estabas tan borracha.

- No me difames, estaba muy bebida. Tanto, que no me acuerdo de nada.

- Fue la mejor noche de tu vida.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- ¡Mentira!

- Que lo niegues tanto solo es una señal de que es verdad.

- ¡Men…! Oh, Cállate.

Sirius volvió a estallar en carcajadas, y le dio un par de golpecitos a la mesa, esperando que ella le trajera el plato.

- ¿Qué me preparaste hoy? Muero de hambre, vengo de un vuelo de dos horas en el que los inútiles de mis sirvientes solo me sirvieron bocaditos de queso.

- Te preparé una entrada de camarones con palmitos en salsa de tomillo – le explicó ella, colocándole el plato perfectamente preparado frente a sus ojos – Luego, de plato principal, un pollo deshuesado con papas noisette y una salsa taquera. El pollo está en el horno aún, mientras comes tus camarones. De postre, una mousse de maracuyá con un plato a parte de distintas frutas de la primera calidad. ¿Qué te parece?

Sirius sonrió, con esa sonrisa seductora que encantaría a cualquier mujer de cualquier edad.

- Me encanta. Eres un encanto, Cam. Cuanto me alegra haberte conocido.

- Interesado.

Apenas Sirius comenzó a comer, Camille se le sentó enfrente. Nada le daba más placer que observar como su pasión hacía felices a los demás, aunque fuera a millonarios arrogantes y egoístas. Aunque Sirius era muy atractivo. Pero no era su estilo: ella quería a alguien que supiera apreciarla, que supiera hacerla sentir bien. Alguien dulce, sensible y cariñoso. Y esos adjetivos y el nombre Sirius Black no pegaban juntos ni con el más fuerte de los pegamentos.

Mientras Camille deshuesaba el pollo, Sirius tomó el control remoto del televisor que estaba a su lado, y volvió a prenderlo, comenzando a pasar de canal en canal.

- ¿Sabes que me di cuenta de algo? – le dijo a ella, pendiente de la pantalla, sin encontrar nada que pudiese interesarle.

- ¿De que eres un idiota y tienes que comenzar a tratar mejor a la gente?

Sirius sonrió.

- Jessica Dawn, ¿la modelo? se quedó a dormir ayer en mi casa…

- Me imagino que durmieron mucho…

- …y ella me hizo darme cuenta de que estoy cansado de las modelos rubias. No tienen ni un poco de conversación…aunque no es que la necesite demasiado.

Camille resopló. Sirius continuó como si no hubiese sido interrumpido.

- ¡Son todas iguales! Las mismas posiciones, el mismo grito, la misma potencia…

- Demasiada información, gracias.

- …necesito algo nuevo. Algo diferente. Necesito alguien que me haga sentir… - Sirius hizo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviese buscando algo muy difícil en su mente y no lograra concentrarse - …dios.

Camille lo miró un segundo, y luego estalló en carcajadas. Sirius la ignoró olímpicamente, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer con la gente.

- Una mujer difícil. Un reto para mi mismo. Que sea lo mejor que puedo conseguir, asi estoy seguro de que soy el mejor. Necesito…

Entonces, Sirius dejó de hablar. Camille, que seguía riéndose, mirando hacia el otro lado, se giró a mirarlo, y notó su mirada puesta en el televisor. Ya no cambiaba de canal, y sonreía maliciosamente, casi perdido en sus pensamientos. Se asustó. Eso no era una buena señal.

- ¿Sirius?

- …ella.

Camille se acercó a él, para ver en la pantalla del televisor como Emily Lewis se reía ante el comentario de un entrevistador.


End file.
